


Lent Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Lent, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various requested drabbles for Lent 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lent Drabbles

When Kyle swore off relationships on coming back to Earth, he had reckoned without the charisma of his coworkers.

Especially one very attractive, very insistent archer. Even as he was coming up with the reasons why they could never work, Roy was intently running his hand over the costume that did very little to hide Kyle's physique.

Kyle just finally admitted he had never been that good at keeping those kind of vows, and gave in to the Arrow/Lantern traditions. Roy's mouth and hands proved to be a good reward for giving into his impulses, as the archer set about winning his lover's body completely over.

* * *

The others had left and Roy still was unsure why he hung back. He knew that Hal and Dinah had made the call, that they had wanted him for the League, but now…to learn the Trinity had been assembling a team…

"You deserve it." The gravelly voice came out of the shadows before Roy could even find his own words to challenge Bruce as to his right to be here.

"I…Really?"

"Nothing to prove to me, Harper…you did that years ago." 

The older man swept past in a swirl of black, leaving Roy to grin.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered.

* * *

She had always thought she knew him for what he was. He killed, typically for money, or hunted and extracted things or people for the same. She had told herself his kill list was a Better Off Dead list, held tight to the image of him giving his own weapons and ammunition to those marooned soldiers to continue their fight.

She had welcomed the strong physical comfort he brought, had enjoyed their idyllic encounters and fallen into the feeling that it would never go wrong.

All those carefully built rationalizations faded, as the world grew dark around her.

"Just business, Canary…just business."

* * *

He stood at the memorial on Titan's Island, looking at the stone there. He knew the hunt was coming to a close. He had killed so many, had suffered through seeing his hands slay those he loved.

It had begun with Joey. It was appropriate that it end here, at his marker.

He forced his iron control over that darkness, the spirits trying to take him back into their madness.

The sacrifices to Trigon's legacy ended here and now.

At least he knew Harper would take the shot. All it would take was the Titans tying him down long enough.

All he had to do was not let the madness take him back over, so that Harper got that shot.

* * *

"Isn't this better than being out there on a night like tonight?" he rumbled in her ear. She made a small face at that; it was perfect weather to be using for a break-in. "Selina…"

"Just thinking of all the nights you found me on a rooftop in weather just like this," she told him, not quite a lie. Since giving up her thieving ways, life had gotten far more…comfortable, yet a touch less exciting.

His warm, low chuckle sounded against her throat. "Yes, but here…" He swept her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom. "You don't wind up with rips in your costume from the walls you leaned against," he added huskily as he made it clear what he was thinking of about those encounters.

Selina merely purred.

* * *

His eyes followed the hand, watched the fingers close on the round delight of sugar and filling and cake. He tracked the progress of that hand, lifting his temptress from the plate up to even, white teeth. He could not quite contain the slightest hint of a moan as bite after bite demolished the donut.

Dark eyes focused on him, one heavy brow ridge arching.

"Wallace, are you unwell?"

"No, J'onn…just…" He sighed heavily. "I gave up donuts for Lent."

"A grave sacrifice, indeed." That graceful hand reached down, selected another, different type of donut, and proceeded to repeat the ordeal for Flash.

* * *

He cursed Dick in every language he knew.

The dare had sounded so simple. To spend one night not paying attention to what was going on everywhere in the Tower.

Of course, then Dick and Roy had come to visit. And Tim could not pry, to find out what they were up to, not that he needed to guess too hard.

Cassie had swept past him on the way to bed…and gone into Rose's room. How was Tim to know whether they had finally admitted to lust or if they were merely arguing again?

But the absolute worst blow to Tim's sense of being out of the loop came when he peered out into the hall to see a small green rat scurrying down the hall.

Beast Boy had come to visit, but was it for Cyborg or Raven?

* * *

"We can't." He was not going to tempt fate that strongly, not when he was staying here strictly by the sufferance of the Bat…strong-armed by Alfred.

"Live dangerously other times," she taunted. "Why not now?" Her eyes were challenging him, holding that playful teasing again.

"Cass…" A thousand reasons flitted through his mind, as he envisioned them getting caught.

"Everyone is sleeping. Swim now." She tugged him toward the pool, the moonlight cascading on her nude form.

Roy just cursed himself for love's bitch, and followed her out, wearing only his briefs. If they got caught, hopefully it would not get him killed if he had something on.

* * *

She had always been a proud woman. She had been a proud girl, even. Confident that she could do anything, and handle whatever the world threw at her.

Then she opened a door, and her world was redefined in ways she had never imagined.

In the recovery process, Barbara's pride made her shove Jason away.

She refused to listen for a long time to Dick, to Bruce, even to her father.

Because of her pride, pride in being a person she had already given up, she almost gave up on life itself.

Now, every time she picks up her headset, every time she helps direct hero resources to a catastrophe, it is an act of contrition as much as one of purpose.

Her pride had almost cost everyone that loved her a friend.

And it had almost destroyed the very thing she had been most proud of, ironically.

Her will to succeed.

* * *

Tim crossed his arms in front of him, stubbornly refusing to give way to Roy.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Roy, there's no point in us continuing to pretend this is anything more than extended therapy, and the best way to wean ourselves from it, is to stop the unnecessary touching."

Roy opened his mouth, started to speak, then shut it and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, Lian ran in, threw her arms around Tim's waist, and then was gathered up in his strong hug. 

Roy leaned in the hallway entry, smirking.

"So, hugs are unnecessary?" he asked, seeing the sheer emotion in Tim's eyes. 

Tim just closed his eyes and hugged Lian all the more tightly.


End file.
